


Let Me Take Care of You

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: The reader is taking care of Credence post-subway. When he has a panic attack, she tries to kiss him and the remnants of the obscurus slightly hurt her.





	Let Me Take Care of You

You had been there during the subway incident and had seen the scared boy underneath the obscurus. You had wanted to help Credence regardless of the danger that the remnants of the obscurus could cause you. Possibly against your better judgement, you had invited him to live with you, you thought that maybe you could help him through the aftermath of the obscurus. It was still there but weakened and this took a serious psychological toll on Credence.

One night, you came home from work to find him having a panic attack. Nothing you said or did was helping, so as a last resort, you decided to distract him. By kissing him, on the lips. It was in that moment that the remains of the obscurus decided to make itself known and you were flung against the nearby closet door when your lips touched Credence’s.

Thankfully, he was getting better at controlling it and stopped it before you got severely injured, but now it was his turn to worry about you.

“Oh my goodness, Y/N, are you okay? I’m so sorry.”

“I think…I think I’m fine” you said confusedly. “Ow”, you reached up to touch your head. 

“Y/N? I think you might have a concussion. I’m so sorry, please don’t be mad at me”.

“I’m not. It’s not your fault.”, you said gently, accepting Credence’s hand to help you up.

Credence brought you over to the couch, placing a bag of ice on your concussed head. It was his turn to fuss over you for once.


End file.
